beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing with Fire
Playing with Fire is the 19th episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary GABE REVEALS HIS TRUE INTENTIONS — Gabe (Sendhil Ramamurthy) comes clean to Cat (Kristin Kreuk) that he knows about Muirfield. Vincent (Jay Ryan) does not think Cat should trust Gabe and is suspicious of his intentions, which causes tension between them. Meanwhile, JT (Austin Basis) and Vincent finally find a new place to live. Episode Recap The episode begins with Cat bringing Vincent to his new hideout. She assures him that this place is absolutely safe. Vincent tells her that he wanted a place that could be more apt for a ‘couple in love’. Cat tells him that she is fine with anything as long as she is with him. At home, the doorbell rings and Gabe wakes up with a start. He looks nervous. He checks the watch when his nose starts bleeding. He quickly puts on a shirt and answers the door. It is Joe. He tells Gabe that he is opening an investigation on Evan because he is still at large. Gabe realizes that Joe wants revenge because Evan helped the vigilante, who killed Darius. Gabe explains that opening an open investigation on Evans is a bad idea. He says that every case that Evan worked on will be questioned, and Joe’s precinct, which is considered to be the best, would end up being the worst, in a blink of an eye. Gabe assures him that his men are looking for Evan, quietly. After Joe leaves, Gabe’s girlfriend comes out of the bedroom, wearing only a shirt. Gabe tells her that he has to find Evan as soon as possible because he needs to get to Muirfield. His girlfriend tells him that she hates Muirfield as much as he hates them. They kiss and Gabe takes off her shirt, and runs his hands through a long wound on her back. At the precinct, Cat tells Tess that Evan’s place was tossed when she got there. It looks like someone got there before she did. Tess tells her that Joe is hell bent on finding Evan, but she is also sure that Joe wouldn’t search Evan’s place without a warrant. Cat is sure that this is Muirfield’s doing. At that moment, a guy, who is shot, staggers into the precinct, asking for Cat. He tells Cat that she doesn’t have much time. Before she could ask him anything else, he dies. Cat tells Tess that she has never seen that guy before. She thinks this is Muirfield. Later, the new ME, Kirk, examines the body and tells them that there is no ID found on the victim. Tess quietly slips a card, which she picked up from the dead guy’s pocket, into Cat’s hands. She tells her to check if she could get some leads. Cat is shocked that Tess is stealing evidence. Tess tells her that they can return it after they check it. Gabe arrives and asks Kirk if they have managed to ID the victim. Kirk tells him that they haven’t. He also tells him that the guy put up a good fight before he was shot. He also points out that the victim has no fingerprints. Gabe remembers his childhood, where, the woman who was ‘training’ him did not have any fingerprints. Gabe asks Cat if she is sure that she hasn’t seen this guy before because he finds it weird that the victim specifically asked for her. Gabe requests that Joe keep him in the loop. Joe agrees. At night, JT and Vincent go to check the crime scene. Vincent hasn’t told Cat that he is investigating this case. They go to the alley where the victim was shot. They find an abandoned car and Vincent works out what might have happened. He figures out that the driver of the car, cut off the victim in the alley and they ended up in a fight. Vincent finds the driver’s dead body, which is now being eaten by rats, next to the dumpster. He sees that the driver too has no fingerprints. He thinks that all this “screams” Muirfield. He also finds a phone, with a broken display, lying under the car. JT tells him that he can try retrieving the data from the memory card. At the precinct, Cat shows Tess the security footage video outside Evan’s apartment, where they see a car pulling up in front. They run the plates and figure out that it was, Gabriel Lowan, the ADA. Later, Cat confronts Gabe and asks him why he had Evan’s research removed from his apartment. Gabe tells her that he did it so that Joe doesn’t continue with his investigation. Cat suspects that Gabe is working for Muirfield. Gabe tells her that he was picked up from the streets of Kolkata, India, and brought to the US, where Muirfield harvested him for blood, tissues and everything else. He tells her that he has been hunting down Muirfield for most of his life. He also tells her that he knows that she and Evan were working on a cross species DNA. He is aware that Evan started working for Muirfield behind her back and that he sent the confession to cover up her involvement in this whole thing. He tries to convince her that they are on the same side, but she doesn’t trust him. At home, Vincent and Cat watch a recording that was retrieved from the victim, Paul Davis’s phone. The video was for Cat, where he tells Cat that he knows about her mother’s involvement with Muirfield. He also tells her that he knows what happened to her mother. He warns her that Muirfield will soon find out about her and she needs to act fast. At that moment, the car arrives and a gun fight ensues. Davis tells her about some ‘orchard’ and the video stops. Cat tells Vincent that they have to find the orchard. She tells him that they could enlist Gabe’s help. Vincent tells her not to trust Gabe, for now, and he also wants some time to work this whole thing out. Vincent and JT think of ways to find out about the orchard and also keep Cat safe, but at the precinct, our lady detectives decide to trust Gabe. Gabe hands over all of Evan’s journals to Cat and tells her to see if she can find something. Cat randomly picks up a journal and finds something about the Orchard Industries. Gabe suspects that she knows something about it. She tells him about the video. She tells him that she will go and check out this place and she doesn’t want him to come because if they are seen, they will never be able to explain his presence. Later at night, Tess and Cat go to Orchard Industries. Tess manages to distract the security guard and cat sneaks inside the office. She talks to Gabe while she gains entry into the restricted area with the help of Davis’s swipe card. She tells Gabe that she is looking at lot of servers. Gabe tells her to access the computer and transfer all the files to his computer. Vincent, who is keeping a watch on Gabe from a distance, is able to listen to Gabe’s conversation. He asks JT to track down Cat. Cat goes through the files and sees Vincent’s folder and tries to delete it, but she is unable to delete the file. She tries to stop the transfer. The guard gets an alert. Tess tackles him and tells Cat that there is a strike team on the way. Vincent arrives in the server room. Cat tells him that she was trying to protect him. She wants him to destroy the server, before his file gets transferred to Gabe. She also tells him about the strike team. Vincent destroys the server and there are sparks flying everywhere and the whole place is set on fire. Cat and Vincent (the beast) take down the strike team, and manage to escape before the whole place blows up. The next day, Cat asks Gabe if they got anything useful. Gabe tells her that they got nothing. Cat tells him that the strike force did not concentrate on her much. Instead they were busy burning the whole place down. Gabe tells her that they wanted to destroy evidence. Cat asks him how he knew that the password would be ‘chimera’. He tells her that it was the name of the program he was a part of. Cat tells him that her mother wore a chimera pendant around. Gabe thinks about the scientist who smuggled him out of Muirfield and handed him to his adoptive parents. Gabe tells his girlfriend that Cat could be the scientist’s daughter. His girlfriend shows him a picture of the server room. She also shows him a bolt that was ripped off by something really strong. She is hinting at the ‘beast’. She tells him that Cat knows a lot more than what she’s telling them. Next, Tess tries to convince Joe to stop searching for Evan. Vincent takes Cat to ‘their’ new house. Cat loves it and says that it is beautiful. The episode ends.http://www.tvrage.com/Beauty_and_the_Beast_2012/episodes/1065287085/recap Quotes Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowan Guest Cast *Shantel VanSanten as Tyler * Lucas Brayant as Paul Davis Gallery Videos Pictures Playing with Fire_1.jpg Playing with Fire_2.jpg Playing with Fire_3.jpg Playing with Fire_4.jpg Behind the scenes Trivia *This episode was watched by 1.24 million viewers in the USA. References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes